Epic Plane Flight
In this story, (yes, I've started yet ANOTHER one) some Fanon characters go on a plane ride, and some unexpected things occur.... Note to Screwball: I edited this to add some more detail, you can edit things that you may not like that I edited,-''Sanchonachos'' Prologue The following characters went on the ride of lives- * Ninjinian * Explorer * Fred * Kwiksilver * Turtleshroom (Penguin) * Hat Pop * Snowman 1001 * Akiza Atlus * Maddieworld * Tidalwave11 * PabloDePablo * Tails6000 * Speeddasher * Happyface141 * Willy the Penguin/Aviator Willy Chapter 1 It was a cloudy, but somewhat humid day at South Pole City International Airport, all 15 passengers were waiting at the terminals holding lounge, waiting to board the plane. Everyone was so excited. They were all going to go to a tropical island Ninjnian was really excited, due to the fact that he was about to spend four hours with his crush, Akiza. Of course, in the Fanon universe, nothing goes in the way it was planned.. But we'll get to that later. The lady at the gate announced "Flight 1363 is now boarding!" The penguins lined up, to board the plane. They gave their boarding passes to the lady at the gate, and continued into the jet way. As they entered with their carry-on luggage, the flight attendants greeted them at the aircraft's door. They all put their bags in the overhead compartments, then sat down, there were three seats in each row (one on the left, and two on the right) Tails, Speeddasher, and Tidalwave sat together, Fred, PabloDePablo, and Happyface sat together, Kwiksilver, Explorer, and Turtleshroom sat together, Ninjinian, Akiza Atlus, and Maddieworld sat together, and Willy, Hat Pop, and Snowman sat together. The flight attendant made the usual pre-departure announcements (you know to fasten your seatbelt...blah, blah,blah,blah,blah and other boring stuff) The flight attendant closed the door, and the plane was pushed out the gate, and was ready to taxi to the runway. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please make sure that your seatbelt is securely fastened, and that your tray tables and seats are in their locked at upright position, since we getting ready for our departure. Thank you." said the Captain. As the plane made a slow taxi to the runway, And who was the pilot? It was the guy who makes all the airline article's character. Then, they took off. The flight had a duration of four hours, some slept, some read, or watched a movie on the PTVs, some talked, and some twiddled their flippers. But the bad thing was, the Captain was about to be knocked out. When the plane had reached cruising altitude, at 25,000 ft. a storm started to brew, with high winds, dark clouds and rain "Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we are now going through some turbulence right now." assured the Captain A boot came crashing through the cockpit's windshield straight into the Captain's face! The pilot moaned, then he went unconscious, but no one knew, because there was no one else in the cockpit except him,even the flight attendant After five minutes, the plane started to dive down and rise again, so the flight attendant went to check on the pilot She saw a boot on the floor, a smashed windshield and an unconscious pilot, she tried to wake him up but it was no good. The flight attendant quickly ran out and was breathing heavily, one of the passengers asked what was wrong. So she whispered to him, "I don't know what happened, the Captain is unconscious, and he blacked out and I don't know how to fly this thing, so hope that someone on this plane can save us!". The passenger, upon hearing it said : "THE PILOTS UNCONSCIOUS! AAAH!'' Everyone in the cabin started to panic, at twenty-five thousand feet what were they going to do? Everyone that is, except Willy. He just excused himself to the lavatory. Chapter 2 When Willy emerged from the lavatory, he had become Aviator Willy. Then he slowly walked to the cockpit. "Will, why are you walking so slowly?" asked Ninjinian. "Ok, that is so cliche' Ninj. I'm actually in slow motion." Willy pulled on his goggles, and sat down. "Time to get this plane to safety!" They were in the eye of the storm, and everyone was freaking out. But Willy expertly navigated. "Hold onto your cookies everyone!" shouted Willy. "Oh, and don't throw 'em either." Ninjinian put his cookie down. "I meant puke". And so Willy got them out of the storm, but one of the wings was damaged. "Guess I'm going to have to repair it." "But you could get hurt!" protested Explorer. "Explorer, buddy, I've got gloves, an apron, a welding mask and blowtorch. How could anything go wrong?" asked Willy. "Call it a hunch". Willy put on the items stated above, and then climbed out. "Oh and Ninj," "Yeah?" "If I don't make it, give this to a museum." Willy said as he handed Ninjinian his pilot hat. "What a brave penguin." Ninjinian said. "More like a brave, stupid penguin." Happyface retorted. "All right, someone has to pilot this thing. Who's gonna do it?" questioned Ninjinian. "I'll do it." volunteered Kwiksilver. "Sure hope you know what your doing." said Fred. Meanwhile, out on the left wing, Willy was repairing it. "Phew! Who knew blow-torching could be so much work?" As Kwiksilver piloted, Willy came back in. "All right guys, it's fixed." Willy said just as one of the jet engines blew up. Everyone looked at Willy. "Hey, I didn't do it!" "We aren't saying you are," Explorer said. "But can you fix it?" "Um, no." Everyone screamed, again, and Willy took control of the plane once more, as they plummeted towards their doom. Category:Stories